In the starry sky
by LightKey27
Summary: Llega navidad y aunque Ken insiste en que quedarse en su casa viendo películas y demás será lo único que haga, se descubre a sí mismo llamando al timbre de otra persona y... ¡Oh Dios! ¿está teniendo su primer beso con un hombre? [Kenkeru] [Mimato] Fic para el evento Amigo invisible 2016-2017 del foro Proyecto 1-8 ¡Feliz navidad Chia Moon!


_**"In the starry sky"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad, sólo los he tomado para crear esta historia._

 _Este fanfic es para Chia Moon, quien fue mi amiga secreta, para el evento_ _Amigo invisible 2016-2017_ _del foro Proyecto 1-8 debo confesar que nunca imaginé que mi primer fanfic-One shot oficial de Digimon fuera de esta pareja, pero pude aprovechar para incluir a una que me gusta, espero que sea de tu agrado, en verdad soy una novata escribiendo en el digimundo de los fics, pero esto fue hecho con mucho amor y esfuerzo, creo que alteré ciertas cosas que espero no te molesten D:_

 _El reto/descripción dada fue:_

 _ **Kenkeru**_ _: Llega navidad y aunque Ken insiste en que quedarse en su casa tomando una simple cerveza será lo único que haga, se descubre a sí mismo llamando al timbre de otra persona, sentándose en una mesa animada en otra casa que no es la suya y... oh, dios, ¿está teniendo su primer beso con un hombre? ¡Feliz navidad!_

.

.

.

El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la tarde, el ruido del aire acondicionado resonaba en la habitación recordándole, que este año pasaría la navidad solo, una vez más. Pero a diferencia de lo que sus amigos pensaran, a él le agradaba, nunca fue amante de las fiestas o celebraciones de ese tipo, prefería quedarse en casa, ver sus películas favoritas acompañado de palomitas de maíz y una variedad de refrescos.

Después de todo era un día para celebrar ¿No?

Sin embargo, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, le gustaría que este año algo diferente ocurriera, algo que le hiciera sentirse diferente a la sombría persona que suele ser casi todo el tiempo.

En el trabajo

Con sus amigos

En casa

Nunca tuvo problemas para destacar, no es que él así lo desease, pero se le hacía inevitable, en la escuela siempre era el chico que obtenía buenas calificaciones, además de pertenecer a varios clubes deportivos donde resaltaba sus habilidades atléticas, durante su adolescencia era considerado uno de los chicos más guapos de todo el colegio, aunque esto lo supo gracias a sus amigos quienes se encargaban reclamarle por el hecho de llevarse a todas las chicas, sin embargo él nunca estuvo interesado en ninguna y aunque fuera difícil de creer aquello implicaba que no había dado su primer beso a nadie, poco había cambiado en su vida de adulto, era la misma sensación de tener todo y nada al mismo tiempo, siempre sentía que algo le faltaba, pero no había logrado averiguar qué era.

Sintió un peso extra sobre él que lo sobresaltó y lo liberó de los pensamientos de su monótona vida, sonrió al ver la razón de ello.

—Parece que tienes hambre pequeño—acarició a su gato para luego tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo hasta la cocina, en donde abrió un envase de comida para su mascota.

—Espero que al menos tú no te sientas tan vacío como yo—colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del felino para tocarle tras su oreja, sabía que con esa acción lograba hacer ronronear de felicidad al de cuatro patas.

—¿Crees que algo interesante suceda hoy? —cuestionó mientras recibía la azulada mirada del animal, soltó un bufido ante sus actos.

¿En serio le estaba hablando a su gato?

No es como si le fuera a resolver todas sus dudas existenciales

—Pero ¿Qué estoy haciendo?—dijo riendo y una vez que su mascota había terminado su comida, o al menos lo que consideraba apropiado para ingerir, se lo llevó a la sala para continuar viendo aquella película a la que le había perdido el hilo argumental hace mucho, pero sus opciones para disfrutar la navidad se limitaban a ver películas, leer o dormir y él no era un anciano para irse a la cama a las ocho de la noche.

—Esto apesta—declaró en voz alta recibiendo un maullido de afirmación, supuso, por parte del felino que lo acompañaba. Miró hacía la ventana, todas las luces de las casas de sus vecinos destellaban alegría y calidez, nada comparado con su modesta, y para nada festiva morada.

—Me siento como el _Grinch_ —otro sonido proveniente de su acompañante le dio la razón, frunció el ceño al ver que su gato parecía estar burlándose de él, de repente recordó un viejo obsequio que sus padres le habían regalado, vía correo, para su cumpleaños hace ya un buen par de años.

Subió a toda prisa las escaleras y abrió su armario adentrándose en él para revolver las cajas y encontrar lo que tanto buscaba.

—¡Aquí está! —Exclamó cuando lo halló, su gato lo siguió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba—De niño me encantaba leer estas historias—añadió sonriente, intentando explicarle al felino sus emociones —Mis padres me los mandaron cuando estaban limpiando mi antigua habitación. Me trae muchos recuerdos—y sin decir más sacó uno de los libros y se adentró a aquel mundo que le sacaba tantas sonrisas en su infancia. Con su minino sobre su regazo, una mano sosteniendo un ejemplar de alguna historia de detectives, y de vez en cuando dando un sorbo a su cerveza, pasó alrededor de dos horas en ese estado, hasta que un timbre lo desconcentró de su actividad.

—¿Hola? —contestó un tanto desconcertado, después de todo ¿Quién podría estar llamándole faltando menos de una hora para que sea navidad?

—¡Ken! —reconoció de inmediato la irritante voz de su amigo Daisuke, quien al parecer se encontraba en algún tipo de reunión, pues podía escuchar las voces desde el auricular.

—¿Qué sucede Motomiya? Aún no es navidad

—¡No es para eso! —Gritó desde el otro lado—¿Sabes? Estoy en la casa de Takaishi ¿Si lo recuerdas no?—El peli azabache no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues el castaño no le dio oportunidad —Bien, estamos en una fiesta de navidad y estaba hablando con Mimi y preguntó por ti, le dije que posiblemente estarías como un viejo abandonado y que ¡Ay! —escuchó como algo, probablemente su amigo, lograba impactar estruendosamente contra alguna pared o algún objeto contundente y seguidamente la voz de su amigo fue reemplazada por la dulce voz de la Tachikawa.

—¡Ken!—gritó alarmada—¿Cómo es posible que estés celebrando navidad solo? ¡Me haces sentir terrible! ¡Llamé a tu secretaria y me dijo que estarías de viaje!—el Ichijouji pudo jurar que escuchó un sollozo por parte de la ojimiel —Yo aquí, organizando una fiesta para todos y luego me entero de que tú estás en Japón—se pudo escuchar cómo se sonó la nariz para seguir hablando de manera que decidió decir algo para tranquilizarla.

—No es para tanto Mimi, yo estoy bien, ya es costumbre que yo…—¡Si no vienes aquí en este instante, te arrepentirás! —amenazó fuertemente, logrando incluso, hacer tragar en seco a Ken, Mimi podía ser muy peligrosa cuando se lo proponía, la conocía muy bien para saber eso. No tuvo mucho que pensar, vio sus libros esparcidos y a su gato durmiendo sobre alguno de ellos, quedarse en casa ya no era una opción.

—Voy saliendo, guárdame una de tus deliciosas creaciones—un _Sí_ de felicidad fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta por parte de la chica, presionó el botón de cerrar y se dispuso a darse una ducha rápida para comenzar a alistarse, no es que estuviese tan desarreglado, pero iba a estar rodeado de personas y se sentiría incómodo estando tan desaliñado. Su gato lo observaba atentamente tras haberse tendido sobre la cama, no parecía tener interés en lo que su amo hacía, por lo que Ken se arregló sin interrupciones y al cabo de unos diez minutos estuvo listo.

—Parece que este será una navidad diferente amigo—dijo acariciando al somnoliento felino antes de tomar las llaves de su auto para salir de casa, era una suerte que la cerveza que tomara estuviera libre de alcohol, después de todo tener resaca al día siguiente no le apetecía para nada y sin ser consciente de ello,

Ken no sabía cuanta verdad había en sus últimas palabras.

.

.

.

—¡Hey, no tenías por qué intentar matarme! —un adolorido Daisuke se frotaba su cabeza mientras que una amable Hikari le brindaba una bolsa con hielo para evitar alguna inflamación, Mimi seguía de brazos cruzados reacia a dirigirle alguna palabra al Motomiya, después de todo le había ocultado el hecho de que Ken estaba en el país y no le informó de ello.

—¡Eso te ganas por ocultarme la verdad! —exclamó con enojo—Pobre Ken, iba a pasar sola la navidad—añadió secándose alguna lágrima que había salido.

—Es tu culpa por no decirlo antes, sabes el apego que tiene Mimi a sus seres queridos, estudiar en Estados Unidos con Ken los volvió buenos amigos, es natural que se preocupe por él—le comentó la Yagami al Motomiya mientras este se quejaba por el ardor que le producía la cercanía al hielo.

—Sí, pero él ya dijo que iba a venir, no entiendo por qué sigue enfadada conmigo—preguntó el moreno al encontrarse con la mirada de la Tachikawa enfocada en él —Parece que me va a matar—la vista de la ojimiel hacia él no era interrumpida por nadie, ninguno se atrevía a intentar calmarla, sabían de antemano lo aterradora que podría convertirse Mimi cuando la hacían enfadar.

—Ya está lista la cena—comentó cierto rubio que acababa de salir de la cocina y se estaba secando las manos con una toalla con tranquilidad, sin embargo había escuchado atentamente la situación que se estaba dando en su ausencia —Mimi ¿No te pidió Ken que le guardaras algo? ¿Sabes si le gustará la ensalada que hicimos? —y aquello fue todo lo que se necesitó para que su furia se esfumara en segundos, porque no sólo era lo que acababa de escuchar, sino quién lo había dicho.

—¡Yamato! No le habrás puesto pimientos a la ensalada ¿Verdad? —el Ishida sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros diciéndole que debía comprobarlo ella misma, y así lo hizo, Yamato esperó a que estuviera revisando la comida para dirigirse hacia Daisuke.

—Procura no sacar el tema nunca más—de repente sintió cómo sus piernas estaban siendo fuertemente sujetadas por el chico adolorido, incluso le estaba besando los zapatos.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!—repetía una y mil veces a la vez que lágrimas de felicidad salía a flote, el ambiente se había vuelto relajado y alegra gracias a la hilarante escena que estaban protagonizando Yamato y Daisuke.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de hacer eso! —le regañaba el oji azul mientras intentaba caminar hacia la cocina para ayudarle a su novia —Me estoy dirigiendo a la cocina ¿Estás seguro que quieres permanecer allí? —y como si hubiese utilizado un insecticida contra el castaño logró liberarse de su agarre y finalmente acompañar a su novia que estaba asegurándose de que hubiese comida suficiente para el Ichijouji, suficiente cargo de consciencia tenía por no haberle invitado a la fiesta con anticipación. La escena logró hacerlo sonreír, encontraba encantador que ella se preocupara tanto por el pobre Ken, así que decidió ayudarla un poco.

—¿No crees que sabría mejor si le colocas aderezo? —le susurró por detrás a la vez que la rodeaba por su cintura y le besaba una de las mejillas, Mimi sonrió ante el adorable gesto de su novio, que relucía en todo su esplendor cuando se encontraban a solas.

—Vaya, parece que has leído mis pensamientos—le contestó sonriente mientras se giraba para darle un rápido beso en sus labios —Justo e iba a por él—añadió señalando un envase no muy lejos de ellos, dándole a entender al rubio que lo fuera a buscar.

—Sólo es mi buen gusto el que habla—dijo con una sonrisa ladina a la oji miel mientras ella, una vez terminada su labor, rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y hacía que la mirara atentamente —Gracias por poder estar hoy conmigo, me alegra tanto que el trabajo no interfiriera—dijo sonriente.

—Bueno, cuando me dijiste que si no estaba dispuesto a pasar navidad contigo te irías con tu madre, tuve que adelantar todos los proyectos de diciembre para evitarlo

—¡Es que eres un desconsiderado! Desde que estamos juntos puedo contar con una mano las veces que celebramos navidad juntos, no me parece justo que te llenes de trabajo en una época que se trata de compartir con la familia

—Oh, en eso tienes razón, pero afortunadamente te tengo a ti y a tus innegables chantajes para cambiar la situación, gracias a eso tendré vacaciones más largas, no tengo tanto trabajo y podré estar más tiempo en casa

—Eso suena genial

—¿Está lista la comida tortolitos?

—¡Takeru!

—No se detengan por mí, sólo vine por algo que mi adorable cuñada haya preparado, vamos continúen con su discurso del matrimonio perfecto, mientras este guapo soltero degusta una pierna de pavo, veamos quién resiste más

—No seas ridículo T.K., no voy a darte un espectáculo para que luego estés molestándome—dijo Yamato con cierto tono de fastidio, aún sujeto a su novia.

—Di lo que quieras, sé que Mimi está de acuerdo conmigo—contestó con exceso de confianza el chico.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar que mi esposa estará de tu lado?...¡Hey! —Exclamó al ver a la castaña servirle otro plato a su pequeño hermano—¡Mimi!

—Lo siento cariño, pero siento que si no estoy pendiente de él puede ensuciarse la ropa o algo parecido—comentó con aura maternal la Tachikawa.

— Vamos Mimi, no es para tanto, ya soy un niño grande—dijo intentando usar palabras que siguieran el juego de ella

—Un niño grande soltero, con un buen empleo y sin pareja ¿Qué puedo pensar de eso Takeru? —reclamó Mimi mientras le pasaba una mano por el cabello con la intención de peinarlo un poco.

—Que no está interesado en las mujeres, de seguro—respondió su hermano mientras abría una lata de cerveza y bebía de ella

—¿Es cierto eso? Sabes que de cualquier modo te apoyaremos, queremos que seas feliz, lo sabes ¿No? —comentó dulcemente la fémina mientras veía como su adorable cuñado comía intentando ignorar lo que decían.

—Está bien, está bien, no tienen que armar tanto drama, no pretendo estar solo el resto de mi vida, pero por favor no insistan con el tema, vas a lograr que me enoje contigo hermanito

—¿Qué? ¿Sólo conmigo? ¿Qué hay de Mimi? Ella también está en esto

—No seas ridículo hermano ¿Cómo voy a enfadarme con la chica que ha preparado esta celestial cena?

—¡Yo te alimenté durante toda tu infancia!

—Sí, es por eso que no crecí tanto

—¡Eres un…!

—Basta chicos—interrumpió la chica mientras reía a carcajadas—T.K., cariño, tranquilo, no te molestaremos más con eso por ahora—dijo ella logrando tranquilizar el ambiente y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa.

—¡Oh! Debe ser Ken—exclamó con alegría la dueña de la casa.

—Seguro, es el único que tocaría el timbre, todos han entrado como si fuera su propia casa—comentó Yamato mientras se sentaba en la mesa al lado de su hermano.

—¿Ken? —cuestionó

—Un amigo de Mimi, se conocieron en Estados Unidos, creo que sólo lo has visto una vez o en fotos, no sé—explicó Yamato con suma tranquilidad

—Vaya, debe ser un idiota como con los que estás acostumbrado a lidiar, o no estarías tan tranquilo, sería divertido verte celoso hermanito—comentó a modo de burla el rubio menor.

—En ningún momento estuve preocupado, puedo confiar plenamente en Mimi—declaró Yamato restándole importancia a las palabras de su hermano

—¡Eh! En ese caso, debo suponer que tus constantes visitas a Estados Unidos e inspección profunda de mi apartamento eran muestra de tu amor ¿No Yamato? —Mimi había irrumpido su conversación, dejando expuesto al rubio mayor, quien a pesar de que permanecía comiendo, estaba rojo por la vergüenza y le costaba disimularla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —se aclaró la garganta para proseguir—¿No era Ken quien llamaba a la puerta? —preguntó Yamato intentando cambiar el tema

—No, parece que fue algún niño del vecindario, pero supongo que él no debe tardar y regresando al tema, T.K., tu hermano es más celoso de lo que aparenta—dijo Mimi dándole un abrazo al Ishida, en compensación por avergonzarlo en frente de su hermano menor.

—Lo sé—contestó Takeru riendo —Deberías haberlo visto cuando fuiste a ese viaje a la playa

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo?

—Bueno él…—¡Basta Takeru! —Interrumpió Yamato intentando salvar su dignidad—Parece que has terminado, así que por qué no sales un rato mientras se hace medianoche

—Qué aburrido eres hermano—le regañó el menor— Te lo diré después Mimi

—Me aseguraré de que eso no suceda—comentó Yamato recibiendo un guiño de ojo como respuesta por parte de su hermano.

Aquella fue la forma más divertida que encontró para salir al patio, molestar a su hermano no tenía precio, pero sentía como si estuviera haciendo mal tercio, verlos tan felices al estar juntos le hacía pensar en la soledad que estaba viviendo últimamente, ya estaba interesado en las chicas, quería algo que fuera estable, admiraba a su hermano por haber encontrado a Mimi, ella era perfecta para él, sabía exactamente cómo lidiar con la personalidad que tenía. Caminó por el pasillo, hacia el patio trasero, en donde una fría noche lo estaba esperando, el reporte del clima había dicho que no habría nieve en esta navidad, seguramente por el calentamiento global al que pocos le dan importancia, cerró la puerta tras de él y se apoyó en la barandilla y se dedicó a observar las pocas estrellas que eran visibles desde la ciudad, a pesar de que su hermano vivía a las afuera de la misma la intensidad de las luces cumplían su cometido al opacar la luminosidad que poseían aquellas pequeñas lámparas en el cielo. Su estado tranquilo fue perturbado cuando escuchó algunas pisadas provenientes de uno de los arbustos, la alerta se activó en él

—¿Quién anda allí? —Preguntó con firmeza—¡Responda! —no tardó mucho en aparecer un chico de cabellos azabaches

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte—declaró inmediatamente—Sólo vine aquí para—meditó acerca de lo que debería decir—para aclarar mi mente

—¿Te conozco? Me resultas familiar—indagó el rubio

—Soy Ken, Mimi me invitó a pasar la navidad aquí, pero…

—¿Pero? ¿Dijiste pero? ¿Qué sucedió? —ahora la curiosidad era lo que abundaba en su cuerpo

—Supongo que aún no sé como socializar con las personas, me armé de valor para tocar el timbre, pero inmediatamente me arrepentí y me escondí en el patio trasero, siento que estoy fuera de lugar aquí, ni si quiera sé por qué vine—se lamentó el de cabellos oscuros—Últimamente he sentido ese extraño vacío en mi vida, creí que al venir aquí podría animarme un poco, pero al final sólo huí

Por alguna razón Takeru se sintió identificado con las palabras de aquel chico, su vida parecía perfecta, pero sentía que le faltaba algo y desafortunadamente ese _algo_ era lo más importante, de no ser así ni siquiera notaría que hacía falta

—Te entiendo, vine aquí porque Mimi me llamó, dijo que

—¡Si no vienes aquí en este instante, te arrepentirás! —dijeron al unísono para luego reír por ello

—Siempre he pensado que mi hermano tiene mucha suerte—comentó el oji azul

—¿Por qué lo crees?

—Tiene a Mimi a su lado y a un hermano como yo, eso hace que su vida no sea tan monótona como la nuestra

—Así que eres el hermano de Yamato-san, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, aunque a decir verdad se parecen bastante

—En este momento debe de estar maldiciéndome por lo que le dije hace rato—comentó Takeru llevando a que su acompañante preguntara el por qué—Parece que Mimi y tú se llevan muy bien y se hicieron amigos fuera del país—Un _Ya veo_ de comprensión salió de la boca de Ken, recordar los actos de celos de Yamato le hizo pasar un buen rato junto a T.K. como había pedido que lo llamara, descubriendo que tienen mucho en común y que compartían el mismo amor por los libros y la lectura.

—Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú Ken, en serio—exclamó entre risas el rubio ante un comentario que había dicho Ken acerca del último libro que había leído hace unas horas —Mi relación con mis padres fue muy complicada desde pequeño, ellos se habían divorciado y mientras mi hermano se fue con papá, yo me quedé con mamá, es por eso que somos muy unidos, lo pasamos mal de niños, creo que de ahí viene mi gusto por los libros, mamá trabajaba todo el tiempo y ellos eran mi única compañía

—¡Vaya!—exclamó Ken—Qué coincidencia más extraña, mi amor por los libros también se produjo por la soledad que tenía en mi infancia, pero a diferencia de ti mis padres estaban juntos, sin embargo tenía un hermano muy enfermizo y ellos invertían todo su tiempo en él

—¿Tenías? Significa que él…

—Sí, murió, llegó una enfermedad con la que no pudo batallar y perdió—dijo con aire nostálgico el Ichijouji

—L-Lo siento—pronunció Takeru ante lo escuchado, ahora admiraba a Ken más que antes, definitivamente había tenido una infancia complicada, sí, incluso más que la de él —Pero estoy seguro de que él te está viendo desde algún lugar en el cielo y siempre ha estado a tu lado—la vista del de ojos azules se dirigió al iluminado cielo sobre ellos, la vista de las estrellas era poca, pero suficientemente buena para la ocasión en la que dos chicos pasaban la navidad.

—Supongo que tienes razón—al igual que su acompañante dirigió la vista al cielo y luego de algunos segundos pudieron divisar una estrella fugaz

—¿¡Lo has visto!? —exclamaron al mismo tiempo llevando a que sus miradas se encontraran, el violáceo místico de sus ojos penetrando en la ahora ferviente expresión del rostro del rubio, no supieron por qué, pero se sintieron infinitamente conectados en ese momento. Un inusual ruido de un coche interrumpió la enigmática situación en que se encontraban. Sin emitir palabra alguna, regresaron su vista a la bóveda nocturna y fue allí donde el mayor de los dos, se percató de la excepcional, pero común para esa época, hoja que colgaba justo sobre ellos, decidió no comunicárselo al de cabellos dorados y seguir con su silenciosa actividad.

—Oye Ken—lo nombró y cuando bajó su mirada para responder, unos labios fueron estampados sobre los suyos, sin embargo lo que más le extrañó fue el hecho de que no se alejó ni un poco y contrario a todo lo esperado, correspondió el beso, su primer beso para, posteriormente, alejarse debido a la falta de oxígeno.

—Había muérdago—le dijo sonriente T.K.

—Ya veo—respondió algo atónito sin añadir más

—¡T.K.! —lo llamó Mimi abriendo la puerta que estaba detrás de ellos y cuál fue la sorpresa de la castaña al encontrar a su amigo junto a su cuñado —¡Ken! —Exclamó feliz al verlo—¿Cuándo llegaste?

El invitado a última hora comenzó a formular alguna respuesta válida para la chica, sin embargo Takeru intervino por él

—Me lo encontré por ahí, dice que se muere por probar tu comida

—¡¿De verdad?! —la alegría se desbordaba por el rostro de la Tachikawa—¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Entra! Todos están aquí

Y sin ser consciente de lo que había sucedido tan sólo hace unos minutos, Mimi se llevó a Ken dentro, quedando implícito que lo que ocurrió entre ellos tendría un desenlace en otra ocasión.

Por lo que la promesa de volverse a ver estaba escrita en ellos

.

.

.

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_


End file.
